


Ocean of Memories

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, Force Healing (Star Wars), Gentle Kissing, Group Sex, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Loss of Faith, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nerdiness, Nightmares, Polyamorous Love, Polyamory, Protective brothers, Romance, Slight Mermaid Forest Elements, Strong Female Characters, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my oc and how she came to be with the Bad Batch.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends wanted me to post this but I need to edit everything before I do so. Some chapters are random, some are one big part.
> 
> Yes, mermaids are in Star Wars and they were in there before Disney owned them. I just made my Melodie more like the mermaids in Siren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Batch meets their new Jedi general.

The Bad Batch were all restless as they landed on the planet of Coruscant. They were being assigned a Jedi and they all had mixed feelings about it. While Tech and Wrecker were excited to be getting a Jedi, Hunter was anxious and Crosshair… Crosshair just flat out didn’t like it. After Hunter told the others the news, the silver haired clone was furious and already planning on ways to make her want to leave.

“She should be arriving within the hour.” Hunter spoke to his brothers, “So, Crosshair…”

Crosshair met his brother’s stern gaze.

“Be nice.”

“Tch!” Crosshair scoffed, clearly expressing his emotions on the whole situation.

Hunter prayed to anyone who would hear that everything would flow smoothly and Crosshair would get along with the Jedi. They had no other details than the one fact that they were getting a Jedi. There was nothing on gender or personality.

“Sergeant Hunter.” 

“Hn?” He turned around.

A Jedi approached them, his posture showing he held confidence and power, “My name is Plo Koon. I have assigned your team with your very own Jedi general. I have no doubt you all will work wonderfully together with her.”

Hunter nodded, standing at attention and saluting him, “Thank you, sir.”

“At ease, Sargeant.” Plo Koon chuckled, “Commander Cody had nothing but good things to say about you. The defective clones with desirable mutations, very different from your other brothers.”

“That is correct, sir.” Hunter relaxed his stance, as did the others behind him.

“It only seems fitting you team up with a Jedi that is very different from our kind.” He began walking with Hunter by his side, “The other clones she was assigned to work with were all unable to handle her.”

Wrecker quickened his steps and made it to the Jedi’s other side as they walked, “Wait. She’s defective like we are? What makes her different from the other Jedi?”

Plo Koon had a calm energy about him that made Hunter feel at ease. If the Jedi they were getting was anything like him, she would be pleasant to have around. Maybe she would even know techniques to help him with his migraines. He could always use more help with those.

“She has visions in a way that is very different from the rest of us. It makes the other clones nervous. Some came forward and admitted that it frightened them.” Plo explained and Wrecker snort laughed.

“She scares the regs when she has visions?” He laughed.

“She does.” Plo continues, “Her visions are extremely clear as if it is present time and she is living it. Her body collapses and her eyes roll into the back of her head. It caught the other clones off guard. One thought she had suddenly died and had a panic attack when it happened. I figured if anyone could handle her, it would be The Bad Batch. I have no doubt you will all work perfectly together.”

"Are you sure it isn't just the Jedi wanting to keep us on a leash?" Crosshair snapped.

Hunter turned to his brother with a warning glare, "Crosshair…"

Standing in front of the Jedi Temple, Plo chuckled, "I assure you, that is not what is happening. If you think she is too much of a challenge-"

"Nothing is too much of a challenge for us!" Wrecker was even more determined now to work with her.

"That is what the others said too." A woman's voice spoke from behind them on the temple stairs.

They turned to see a white robed figure, hood covering her head. She slowly made her way down the stairs to stand beside Plo Koon.

"Clone Force 99, allow me to introduce you to your Jedi general, Ocean." He motioned to the woman in white.

Ocean took her hood off and the four were shocked at her flawless beauty. Her skin was pale white and her eyes as blue as the seas of Kamino.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled though she hesitated for a moment.

…

Plo Koon knew that expression of hers, he had seen it on others of her kind before. When she turned her head and gazed at him with those blue eyes that were wider than usual, his thoughts were confirmed.

"Well then, I will leave you to your business." Plo Koon said and the others began walking to the Havoc Marauder. He looked at her when they were out of earshot and spoke quietly, "Everything alright?"

"I promise me imprinting on all four of them will not distract me from our missions." Ocean swore this.

Plo Koon simply nodded, "Do not let the attachment control you but do not deny yourself happiness, either."

Ocean knew of his attachment with Wolffe and the others. He had basically formed a bond with them all and, once this war was over, was going to find a way to adopt them. He understood having feelings but always made it very clear to not let any negativity from those attachments to form.

"All of you stay safe."

"We will. You stay safe and make sure your clone sons do not get hurt."

"We will do our best to stay out of trouble."

…

'Imprinted on us…?' Hunter had heard what was said between the two but 'imprinted' was never a bad thing. It shouldn't be anything to worry about. Everything he had ever heard involving that word was positive. He looked back, stopped and waited until she had caught up with him before he started walking again.

"We have three two extra bunks in the sleeping quarters, you can take whichever you like. It's a bit of a tight fit but it's home." Hunter spoke to her, occasionally glancing at her as they walked. He was thankful she had a comforting aura about her. To be honest, Hunter was glad Crosshair hadn't said anything hateful to her yet. He knew not to hold his breath though. Crosshair would say something before the hour was over.

Once on the ship, Tech went to the cockpit and the others went about their usual business while Hunter showed Ocean the somewhat closed in sleeping area. All the bottom bunks were taken so she happily took a top one.

When she took off her cloak, they realized her robes were a bit different than that of a traditional Jedi. Her light brown hair was in a tight braided bun on her head and the belt of her white robes were detailed with small seashells and pearls. It was very unique.

Crosshair was surprisingly quiet and that made the others nervous, all but the Jedi. She seemed to be fine. Though Crosshair wasn't complaining yet since she was staying out of the way, Hunter was just waiting for a snap from the sniper. 

Meanwhile, Hunter mentioned the 'imprinting' bit to Tech who claimed it was probably just a Jedi thing and nothing to worry about. So, he just dropped it.

Having a female on board wasn’t as different as they had thought it’d be. Though they were a bit distracted at first in the mornings when they would wake up and see her with half her clothes off where she had been sleeping. Wrecker fell off of his bunk the first time that happened. 

Crosshair had simply scoffed and walked out of the room. He didn’t complain as much as Hunter had expected him to, thankfully. But he was still extremely unwelcoming towards her. Ocean was patient, though. She never stopped greeting him with kind words, nor did she ever get jerky or hateful towards him. Crosshair hated it. He didn’t want her here! Working together for a mission or two was one thing but her being there all the time and trying to become part of their family just pissed him off. He would find a way to make her want to leave…

Over the next few months, he tried everything between lame pranks with bugs and small reptiles in her bunk blankets and tried to make her starve by cooking gross food that she wouldn’t eat. Eventually he just gave up on trying to make her feel miserable by staying with them. The others had already warmed up to her and even had cuddle puddles with her, something they had only done with each other before. The developing poly relationship between her and his brothers made him jealous, it wasn’t fair. Crosshair didn’t like change and this was a huge change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean does something that makes Crosshair see that maybe it isn't so bad to have her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow writing.

“So. What kind of name is ‘Ocean’ anyway?” Crosshair suddenly snapped as they were all in their bunks, ready to sleep.

Ocean was calm and spoke in a kind voice, “It is what my name translates to.”

“You from a cult or something? A cult other than the Jedi?”

Hunter sighed, “Crosshair.”

Ocean held up a hand and laughed softly, “No, my home is far away from here. My parents just named me… Because my eyes reminded them of the sea.”

Crosshair spit his toothpick out in her direction and simply flopped onto his bunk, rolling over so his back was to her.

“I apologize for him, General.” Hunter watched her get comfortable on her bunk.

“It’s alright.” She smiled at him, “I sense he doesn’t like change and I accept that I am a major change to what he is used to. Also, please just call me Ocean. I promise it’s okay to do so.”

The next day, everyone got along while being briefed on their next mission. They were to go to Felucia and take out a hidden listening post after getting locations in the system. Tech was excited whenever he was able to use his abilities to hack into any sort of system and steal what info he could, while Wrecker was excited to blow something up. They had an idea of the post but not an exact location.

“Leave that part to me.” Hunter said with a stern expression, “I will locate the base. Tech, Wrecker, you two go do what you do best. Crosshair and the general will watch from above and take out any threats they see coming your way. Cloak the Havoc Marauder and let’s get to it.”

It was rather easy to land and hide the ship. Crosshair and Ocean moved without a word to each other once Hunter led Tech and Wrecker inside the post. The mission was going smoothly on the inside. So far, it was quiet outside where Crosshair and Ocean were. Ocean, with her blue saber in hand, patrolled the area, alerting Crosshair to any potential threats. He wasn’t happy with her telling him what to do, she could tell.

Tech spoke over the comms, “I took what I could and wiped their system. The explosives have been set, we are on the way out!”

Hunter frowned under his helmet, knowing shit was going to hit the fan soon.

The droids became alert and began their assault on the clones inside the post. Some were easily taken out by Crosshair, much to Wrecker’s disappointment.

“COME ON! I COULD HAVE EASILY DEALT WITH THOSE!”

“I know.” Crosshair smirked.

Tech and Wrecker ran out of the listening post and Crosshair stood up.

“Cross! Duck!”

The silver haired clone turned to see a MagnaGuard. He didn’t have time to raise his rifle. Ocean jumped between the two, pushing Crosshair to the ground and took the electrical blow that was meant for him. A swift kick to it’s chest caught it off guard. Crosshair shook his head, to get his senses back in order. He aimed while Ocean had the MagnaGuard distracted. A quick shot and the droid fell, Ocean quickly used her lightsaber to slice it down the middle, cutting the weapon in half as well as the droid’s body. Once it was defeated, she moved to Crosshair and looked him over.

“Are you okay?!”

“I’m… Fine. We should get back to the ship.” He started back then stopped, looking at the little Jedi next to him. She appeared to be fine, no injuries that he could see, “Are you… Able to get back alright on your own?”

“Yes, I can make it back. Thank you.”

He frowned behind his helmet and kept moving. Not many would have wasted the time or energy to save a clone. Not many would have saved him from being injured or killed, not with his attitude towards everyone that were not his three brothers.

All of them were thankful when they left the planet. Hunter gushed over how proud he was of Crosshair for working together with Ocean. Though it wasn’t a difficult mission, he still was happy to see his brother’s and the general alive and uninjured.

Ocean went to the bunkers and Crosshair rolled his eyes. He supposed he should thank her. After all, nothing usually sneaks up on him. He let himself get distracted trying to top Wrecker in droid kills.

He looked into the sleeping area and saw Ocean with her robes lose. Her chest was already heavily bruised with electrical burns. It had been a hard hit but he hadn’t expected her to take damage. She was a Jedi, after all. Though he guessed they weren’t invincible.

Crosshair stepped back and made his way to Hunter. He sat down beside him and leaned forward on his knees.

“You alright?” Hunter asked. Feeling something was on his brother’s mind.

“Ocean took a hit for me back on Felucia. She’s bruised up pretty bad.” He kept his eyes on the ground the whole time he spoke to Hunter, “I uh… Just thought you should know.”

Crosshair stood up, stepping into the cockpit with Tech and Wrecker. Hunter quickly stood up to go to Ocean. Her robes were back on and she was meditating on her bunk when he stepped in.

“Hey…”

“Hello, Sargent.” She smiled, “What can I do for you?”

“You’re injured.”

She sighed, “It’s fine. MagnaGuard came up behind Crosshair and I wasn’t about to let him get hurt.”

“Let me examine it? Please?” Hunter had already grown close to her and wanted to make sure she was as fine as she said she was.

Her pale hands reached up and began to undo her robe, revealing her chest where the bruise and burns were. His hands moved to her upper arms, “There is a medical kit near the door.”

The medical kit was picked up and placed beside her. Hunter took the bacta spray and used it on her. A bandage was grabbed but she put her hand on his to stop him from opening it, “I promise I don’t need any bandages. I tend to heal fast. Besides, it doesn’t even hurt.”

Hunter looked into her eyes, looking back down to the injury then back into her eyes, “If it starts to bother you, say something.”

“I promise I will.”

“Also, Crosshair called you by your name when he told me of your injury.”

“I’m no longer “Jedi” but being called by my name?” She laughed, “Progress is being made but it’s slow.”

Hunter chuckled softly, “He’s hard headed. Give him a bit more time to get used to you being around.”

“But I do care for all of you, even if he hates me. I will do everything in my power to keep you four safe.”

“But why?” He asked, “We are just clones.”

“Not just clones.” She put a hand on his cheek, “Never act like you and your brothers are easily replaced.”

“Does this have something to do with you imprinting on us?” He flat out asked, needing to know what that meant.

She hesitated, “Yes, but even if I hadn’t imprinted on the four of you, I would still say the same thing. I will do my best to protect all four of you.”

She closed her eyes and went back to her meditations. With a pat on her knee, Hunter took the hint and left, nearly running into Crosshair when he stepped out the door.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s meditating right now, try not to bother her.”

Crosshair nodded and followed his brother to the cockpit. Maybe having a Jedi general wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let the Bad Batch relax at a misfit friendly bar with an awesome drag queen waiter, plz."
> 
> You got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey is one of my favorite characters I have made in a while, aside from ocean. I have been waiting to put this character in something cause they are based off of a close friend. I love Honey and this character will have a key role in some upcoming chapters.

Another mission had come and gone. Crosshair found himself distracted as he lay in his bunk. Ocean's style of fighting with her lightsaber was so elegant and unlike anything he has ever seen before. She made combat look almost like a dance. 

And now? He was unable to sleep.

He knew his brothers and Ocean were all in a poly relationship. Now he was starting to be jealous of him, silently wanting in on the relationship. Crosshair was too stubborn though. There was no way he would ever be able to admit his growing feelings to the Jedi. He was starting to enjoy her company, which is something he swore he would never do.

His brother's quiet snores could be heard throughout their bunks in the small space. Slowly he sat up and silently climbed down from his bunk. He made his way out to the small food storage area and made some coffee. There was no way he was sleeping anytime soon. The Bad Batch had been given leave for a week, it wasn't like he didn't have time to sleep later.

"Crosshair?"

He turned to see Ocean standing behind him. He blinked a few times before sipping the cup of caffeine and sighed, "What?"

"I was checking to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." There was a bit of snap in his voice but nothing as it usually was. Both of them were surprised.

"I just wanted to check. I know you hate me but I still care about you."

"I don't hate you." He snapped without meaning to, "Couldn't you use your Jedi mind reading powers to see that?"

"I… That would be a massive invasion of privacy, Crosshair. I respect you way more than that." Ocean looked physically hurt that he would have said such a thing, "I am incredibly sorry if I made you think I was that sort of person."

Crosshair rolled his eyes and took another sip, "Look, I'm just not used to seeing someone treat us with respect. It's not like we are the regular clones everyone wants to talk to."

"What makes you different, makes you amazingly beautiful."

"Yeah? How many other people do you know that are so different from normal people?"

She smiled and reached forward to take his free hand in hers, giving him plenty of time to pull it away if he was uncomfortable, "I want to bring you and the others with me to a place on Coruscant. I got a hotel room for the week and it has its own separate rooms for each of us. There are some friends of mine that I want you to meet. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He gently gripped her hand, "By the way… Thank you for… The other day."

"You don't have to thank me, Cross." She smiled and went back to her bunk where she curled up under her blanket.

…

The hotel room was way bigger than the four brothers had expected. There was plenty of room in each separate bedroom with king sized beds in all five of them.

Ocean had them each shower and nap to catch up on sleep before they went anywhere. They happily agreed and showered in the separate rooms, all four almost falling asleep instantly when their heads hit the pillows. Mermaid smiled, went out on the balcony and leaned against the railing. She was happy to have booked a room in this place again. It had been a while since she had stayed here and visited her friends. Now she was excited to introduce them to the Bad Batch. She put on a light teal sexy, mini dress. The deep v-neck halter was backless with a slit on the side. On her feet were matching bandage peep toe stiletto heels. Hey, she may be a Jedi but she still liked to dress up and have fun once in a while.

When the four woke up, it was all at the same time. The smell of homemade cookies caught their attention. Ocean had made several different kinds while she waited. All four of them just glanced at the cookies curiously, trying to ignore how much skin she was showing from her current outfit.

Finally Hunter brought himself to ask what the four had been silently wondering, "Who are these for?"

"They're for all of you. Who else would they be for?" She smiled and motioned to the plates, "I figured the ration bars get old after a while and you would want to try something new while on leave."

Wrecker and Tech were the first two to reach forward and grab several different kinds of cookies. Tech instantly fell in love with the oatmeal cookies with buttercream filling, while Wrecker had a fit over the caramel and almond cookies. Hunter tried only one, the peanut butter cookies because "protein" and Crosshair just watched the three enjoying themselves.

He seemed hesitant about eating any of them until Ocean handed him a brownie cookie. He accepted it and succeeded in making no expression after biting into the delicious snack. It was the most amazing thing he had ever put in his mouth but he would never admit that.

"I want to take all of you to a place that is special to me. I think you will fit in nicely there." Ocean smiled as they each took another cookie.

Tech sighed, "It isn't the clone bar, is it?"

"Kriff, I hope not." Wrecker rolled his eyes.

"The drinks are amazing but the other clones are assholes to us." Hunter took another bite of cookie, "I assume they are jealous but it gets annoying when they try to start fights."

"Yeah, no. We aren't going to that hell hole." Ocean washed her hands and pulled her hair back in a more stylish ponytail, "This is a place for misfits. No one will judge you there."

The four stood silent at her words. Were they even allowed in regular clubs? Would it be strange showing up in a regular club wearing armor?

"It's an underground club. It's safe so you can wear civilian clothes if you wish. You can wear your armor, whatever is the most comfortable. Though they do get a bit paranoid of visible weapons but they won't be taken away from you."

Crosshair stiffened, "The rifle stays with me."

"Just don't initiate any fights with it and you will be fine." She smiled again, "You ready to go?"

The four nodded and followed her out.

…

This wasn't exactly what Hunter had been expecting when she said 'underground club for misfits.' 

Ocean walked in and immediately hugged a tall, muscular woman with blonde hair, "Ocean, baby! Welcome back! Oh, who are these handsome friends of yours?" 

"Honey, this is my new clone family. I wanted to introduce them to you and bring them here."

"Ocean, is it safe to bring clones here?" Honey asked, touching Wrecker's arm, "Not that I am complaining one bit."

"This is the Bad Batch. They are the defective clones, different from the others."

Honey's eyes widened, "So that's why they look so different. Well then, let's get all of you seated over here in one of the VIP areas!" 

Tech blinked, "VIP area?"

"It's the group area closest to where I make the drinks." Honey took Wrecker's hand and led them all to the booth beside the bar, rubbing his arm, "I like this big Sando aqua monster you have, Ocean."

"I knew you would." Ocean giggled.

Once they were all settled, Honey winked at Wrecker and went to the bar. Tech, being his blunt self, felt the need to state the obvious.

"Honey is a drag queen."

"What's that?" Wrecker asked.

Tech took the time to explain what a drag queen was and how what they did was pure art. Wrecker listened intently then laughed, "I'm not complaining one bit."

"You never have. Honey is very nice, I like this queen." Tech smiled.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest little thing." Honey appeared beside Tech with a tray, "First few rounds are on me since you all take care of our Ocean."

"Thank you." Hunter accepted his drink with a nod, "I think she is the one that takes care of us."

"Either way, I can see this little shining Melodie is happy with you four strong protectors."

"Honeeeey, stooop." Ocean hid her face.

"Oh, they don't… Oooh, are all of you in the beginning of a relationship?" Honey looked them all over, "I knew something was going on there! Just be careful, Ocean is a virgin and very fragile!"

"Honey! Why are you so bluuunt!" Ocean looked horrified but was laughing, taking a rather big swig of her drink, "I'm going to need another one of these…"

"Slow down, little miss Jedi. You know how feisty you are after a few drinks, ya little light weight." Honey pointed to Hunter, "This Anooba here will need to keep an extra eye on you."

Hunter chuckled, actually feeling comfortable in this place. They were far enough away from the music that it wasn't too loud but not too quiet at all. Honey was hilarious and very welcoming. By the way Ocean and Honey spoke, everyone here was open minded and accepting of even the strangest visitor. Even Crosshair seemed relaxed here, which was rare.

Everyone that stopped to speak to Ocean had manners and genuinely seemed to care about The Bad Batch as much as they did about Ocean. The place was clean and not too flashy. The drinks were better than the ones made at the 'reg' bar. He could tell by his brother's faces that they would definitely be coming back here.

And somehow, Honey's little names for everyone seemed to fit them.

"Yeah, we are definitely coming back here again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do a scene where Hunter almost finds out what she is! Sort of like in the movie Splash!"
> 
> On it!

  


The defective clones and their Jedi had all fallen asleep in a cuddle puddle again only this time it was on one of the king sized beds. Ocean was in the middle. Tech had fallen asleep with his head against her chest, Hunter was resting his head on her thighs. Crosshair was behind her with his back to hers while Wrecker took up her other side where he seemed content with his face buried in her side. 

Sleeping in these cuddle piles reminded her of her clan back home. They slept like this underwater and on land. With the alpha, who just happened to be her mother, in the middle. There, she kept watch for any danger. Now, that is what she was doing for the four clones around her. They deserved to have a good sleep, free from being woken up by any alarms or gunfire. She felt that she needed to protect them. Part of that was due to the fact she had imprinted on them. Though she would have felt this way even if they weren't her destined mates. Her race was dying so it wasn't unusual for one of her kind to have more than one mate. She just had to hide what she was from them, for their protection and hers. 

Only Plo Koon knew she was a Melodie along with her friend Honey. She was happy Honey used nicknames and creatures to describe people. Otherwise, they would have caught when she was called a Melodie at the club.

Ocean knew they were safe here, as was she. It was one reason she loved staying at this place. Gently, she wiggled out of their grasp and moved to grab the vial of sea salt in her robes that were neatly folded in the chair beside the bed. Her steps were silent as she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Deep bathtubs were another reason she loved this place, also there were no windows in the bathrooms.

Ocean filled the bathtub and poured the salt from the vial into the water. She made sure to put down two large towels so she could easily pick up the remains of her tail and dispose of it once she was finished. This wasn't the same as being in an actual ocean but it was all she had.

Happily, she stepped into the tub and submerged herself in the water, clamping a hand over her mouth so no sounds would escape.

…

Hunter woke up before his brothers, as usual. He stretched and climbed off the bed, looking around for Ocean. The bathroom door was closed when he stepped into the hallway but something seemed a bit off. It wasn't a bad feeling. He lifted a hand and knocked softly on the bathroom door. The sound of water from the other side was faint but it sounded as if she were bathing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps her energy felt different because she was a Jedi. That had to be it. He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen where the cookies were and took one from the plastic wrapped plate.

Being with her felt natural and PDA didn't bother her. She was very cuddly and caring. Not many people were loving towards clones. No one sure as hell made cookies for them. It wasn't hard for clones to form bonds with people that cared about them and she had made it clear that her feelings for them ran deep. But she didn't let those feelings control her. He assumed that was the Jedi way. 

A loud thud caught his attention, it had come from the bathroom. He ran to the door and tapped the button to open it.

"Of course it's locked." He muttered, "General?! Are you alright in there?"

He received no answer.

"Ocean?!"

There was a muffled answer but it wasn't good enough for him. Hunter hit several buttons before he hit the emergency override. Finally the door slid open to reveal Ocean standing with a towel barely covering her body.

"Hunter? What is it?!"

"I thought… I heard something… Sounded like you fell. Are you okay?" He was looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Hunter. Everything is okay in here." Ocean gave him her gentle smile that made him want to melt. 

She turned back to the mirror, the towel only covering the front half of her body as she brushed through her hair.

"Are the others awake yet?" She asked, seemingly comfortable in her state of undress.

Hunter tried being respectful but couldn't stop his eyes from roaming, "They should wake up soon. I will leave you to finish in here."

"Okay." Another smile.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. When he looked up, Tech was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at him with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Should I ask or mind my own business?"

"You saw her… Yes?"

"I did."

"She seems normal to you… Yes?"

"Yes…? Why? Do you sense something?"

Hunter shook his head, "I think it's just… We are new to Jedi. That's all."

"I am certain she would answer any questions you have about it." Tech adjusted his goggles, "Now, I'm going to get a cookie.'

Hunter let his head fall back against the closed bathroom door. Surely his head was just messing with him lately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let Ocean be petty and revenge prank a shiny that bullies Tech!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, I know.

  


Wrecker struggled not to grin as he walked with Ocean down the halls of Kamino. When he pitched the idea to her, he was expecting a pop on the wrist and a lecture, not a giggle with a whispered, 'Oh my gosh, let's do it!"

"I uh… Wasn't expecting you to go along with this, General."

Ocean rolled her eyes, "I told you, just call me 'General' in front of other Jedi. Call me by my name when we are together."

Wrecker smiled shyly, "Okay, Ocean…"

"Besides, no one downs on my boys." She popped her knuckles, "There are some Jedi who like to have a little harmless revenge."

They made it to the barracks where the shinies were asleep. They both spotted the armor belonging to the shiny that had tried to bully Tech in the cafeteria earlier that morning, going as far as smearing food on his goggles so he couldn't see and insulting him. Comments of Tech being decommissioned had made all four brothers stand up, ready to fight. Ocean came in and stopped a fight from starting, reassuring the Bad Batch that karma would in fact find the shiny. 

"Remember when I said karma would get the shiny back?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. I'm karma." She took a tiny vial from her pocket.

Wrecker's eyes widened, "Is that a stink bomb?!"

"Shh, yes! Now, act natural."

It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Jedi and other clones accompanying them through the barracks. Ocean knew this was immature and petty but she felt the need to do something childish once in a while. It wasn't like she was able to continue being a kid after she came to the Jedi Temple.

Wrecker couldn't believe how beautiful she was on a daily basis, but holding a stink bomb and getting revenge on a shiny reg? She was perfect!

She uses the force and slid the vial into the boot of the shiny from earlier. Quick, simple, easy to do. The two continued to walk until they made their way out of the barracks and to her own current personal quarters where the other Batchers were. 

When they walked in, Tech was busy on his datapad and Crosshair was cleaning his rifle beside him. Hunter was gazing out the window at the storm but shifted his gaze to Ocean and Wrecker when they sat down. Ocean seems normal but Wrecker had that guilty yet amused gleam in his eye.

Hunter looked them over and had to ask, "Is everything okay?"

Tech and Crosshair looked at them when Hunter spoke, knowing he wouldn't have asked if he hadn't suspected something.

"Everything is fine." Ocean relaxed in the chair and stretched her legs over Wrecker's lap, "There may be some problems later but we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Before Hunter could ask, screaming was heard down the hall from the barracks. He ran out with Tech and Crosshair, seeing the shinies on the other side gagging and banging on the door. Their expressions through the thick glass gave away that something was making them sick in the room.

Suddenly, the door opened and the shinies poured out of the barracks, scrambling to get away. The smell hit their noses and they quickly went back inside the Jedi's current room.

Hunter crossed his arms and looked at Ocean and Wrecker sternly, "You two wouldn't happen to know who planted a stink bomb in the barracks… Would you?"

Wrecker burst out laughing, unable to hold it back anymore. Hunter raised a brow and looked to Ocean, who sat relaxed.

When she answered, she blew a strand of hair out of her face that had fallen from her braid, "Nobody messes with my boys and gets away with it."

Hunter snorted in an attempt to not laugh though it was clear at how amused he was, "You, a Jedi, planted a stink bomb in Tech's bully's armor, didn't you?"

"In his boot, yep!" Wrecker seemed a little too proud about it.

"You two are so bad!"

Tech smiled in a silent 'thank you' to the Jedi and she winked at him, "Jedi can have fun sometimes too!"

"You didn't think they would know it was a prank?" Tech asked.

"No. Guys fart all the time, you guys are proof of that. It wasn't the shiny's fault he ate something bad and stunk up the barracks on the same day he bullied someone simply for being different."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HAVE THEM ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER!"
> 
> Short but sweet.

Hunter sat and spoke with his brothers while Ocean was at the Jedi Temple. They all admitted and spoke of being in love with her. Tech pointed out that she already treated them as if they were all in a polyamorous relationship. The five of them all slept together and cuddled, she was quick to stand up for them if anyone tried to put them down. 

The subject came up when Crosshair admitted to being sexually frustrated and not wanting to go to the brothel in order to take care of it. 

"She cares about all of us." Hunter stated plainly.

"But," Tech adjusted his goggles, "She is a Jedi. May I remind you all that attachment and possession are forbidden, because they could lead to jealousy and fear of loss, and ultimately the dark side of the Force. Ocean is unable to be with us, even if she wanted to be."

Wrecker pouted as he listened and Crosshair chewed on his toothpick to the point of breaking it.

Tech continued, "Though I have read of male Jedi having more than one spouse in some cultures. The Melodie species used to encourage the females to take more than one mate, as the female would imprint on the males who were destined to be her mates. Then there is the-"

"Hold on, back it up." Hunter raised his hands to emphasize his words, "Plo Koon said she imprinted on us."

"It must also be a Jedi thing. There are many other races that imprint on people. The Melodie race is extinct and 'imprint" doesn't always mean mating. There used to be another race that would imprint on places to be their homes."

Wrecker slouched onto his bunk even more, "Maybe we can still tell her how we all feel about her."

"Grow up, Wrecker. She can't be with us." Crosshair snapped.

"That's not true." The four men jumped at Ocean's voice suddenly filling the room.

"Ocean… When did you get here?" Tech asked.

She smiled, "Around the time you mentioned male Jedi having multiple spouses. But… What the council doesn't know, won't hurt them."

Her communicator went off and Ocean frowned, hitting the button. Plo Koon's image appeared before them all with Wolffe at his side.

"Master Ocean…" Plo's voice held that serious tone to it, one she did not like, "We have a mission for you and Clone Force 99."

"Okay, what is this mission?"

"I argued against the council on this but it seems you and your group of clones are best suited for…. Such a thing...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a smut chapter. I'm nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a sex scene for them!"
> 
> "Involving all five?"
> 
> "YES."
> 
> "I'll try...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried... Please be gentle if you comment.

This mission was an undercover mission…

The Bad Batch HATED undercover missions. But they were not expecting this sort of mission. They still had a few days until they were to begin this messed up quest. The Bad Batch had been chosen for this mission specifically because of their appearance. They looked different from the average clone. They were no strangers to BDSM clubs but they had never found themselves in a situation like this.

Ocean snuggled in under her blanket and closed her eyes. Sleep had fallen over her for a short amount of time. Her eyes opened and she saw Tech was awake, sitting up in his bunk, looking over a datapad. It was quiet, hinting that the other three were asleep. Keeping her breathing steady as to not alert anyone, she closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep.

“Hey Tech.” Crosshair was awake, his footsteps were heard approaching the other, “Reading over the details of our mission?”

“Yes.” He paused, “I’ve finished our identification and studying over the target’s profile. It’s too simple of a mission aside from… What she has to do. I only hope the general is comfortable with it.”

“I’ve been worried about her, as well.” Crosshair’s footsteps came closer to her, keeping her breathing under control was hard but she managed, “No harm will come to her as long as we are with her. Though I worry about her mental state. She won’t speak of this mission with us.”

“It’s normal for someone of the female gender to be nervous about such a thing. Even someone of the male gender posing as a slave wouldn’t want to talk about it.” Tech sighed.

Crosshair's fingers ever so gently stroked through her hair and she leaned into the touch with the softest of moans. She sighed and shifted, pulling off her sleeping act.

“We still need to talk to her about the mission and what we have to do with her in the club.” Wrecker spoke from his single bunk out of her sight.

He was right, she couldn’t keep ignoring this mission. Time to fake waking up… Her eyes fluttered open with a deep exhale. Crosshair was still stroking his fingers over her hair when she looked up at him.

“Crosshair?”

“We need to talk.”

Her nerves were acting up again, “Alright.”

Tech took off his goggles and looked at her, “The mission we have to do. We wanted to make sure you were mentally prepared for such… Ah… Things. For the activities we must do in front of others.”

“I trust the four of you with my life." She smiled, "I've just never done anything sexual in my life... So naturally I'm nervous."

The four looked stunned. Wrecker was the first to speak after her comment, "Well, Honey did say she was a virgin."

She shook her head, "Growing up in the Jedi temple, I never had time for such things… A few times, I tried but it never really got far enough to feel too much."

"Your first time shouldn't be in a place like the one we are going to. That would be extremely traumatic." Hunter jumped down from his bunk above Tech's, "One of us can spend time with you, get you used to everything or we can find someone you care about."

Here came the anxiety again. But there was courage inside her that wasn't there before, "I care about all four of you, though."

The four were silent at her confession.

"You four were the first ones to treat me as if I were normal, the only ones who were quick to befriend me. Well… Crosshair took a while. But I've felt happy since I've been partnered with you four."

"All four of us?" Wrecker repeated and received a nod from the Jedi.

"Yes."

She couldn't come out and say she had imprinted on them, that they were her destined mates. For some reason, she felt a calm settle over her and the anxiety over the mission was gone. A gentle touch to her cheek made her look up to see Hunter with a soft smile on his face.

“You do not need to be overwhelmed in a BDSM club your first time. It would break you.”

“Then all of you can fight to the death and the winner gets it…?” She laughed.

“A fight? Let’s do it!”

“No, Wrecker. No one is fighting.”

“Come on, Crosshair!”

“As much as I hate to say this, might I suggest Hunter for your first time? He can sense emotions and will be able to feel if he needs to stop for any reason.” Tech spoke up and Ocean opened her eyes, looking at him. He had a point. Though she was unsure how she would feel with all four of the men in the room watching her. She was already having to suppress the second thoughts due to possible faces and sounds she would make. They cared about her so they wouldn’t laugh at her, right? Regardless, she wanted this even if it was just one of them at first. They were her mates, they would take care of her.

Hunter cupped her cheek and had her look up so their eyes met before he leaned down to take her lips with his in a passionate kiss. It was a bit awkward on her part but eventually she felt she got the hang of it. His hands were gentle when caressing her skin, dragging his fingers down until he had a firm grip on her hips.

"Everyone watching her may make her nervous…" Hunter spoke up.

Tech nodded and moved to the computer panel where he began typing away, as usual. Crosshair reached for his rifle, moved to a table and began cleaning it.

Hunter moved his hand against her cheek again. Very slowly, she moved to nuzzle her face against his hand. He moved until his lips touched hers in a light kiss, her being the one to deepen it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her against his chest. It was achingly slow when he began to pull the robes off of her body. 

Anxiousness began to grow in her chest and Hunter chuckled, “I thought the Jedi were all about patience?”

“We are but…” She moaned when he slid his fingers under the waistband of her pants, “Some of us tend to… Have more trouble… Than… Others with it… Controlling it… Or words...”

“Words?” He chuckled.

She laughed, “Words are hard right now…”

“Hm…” Hunter moved so her back was against his chest, his teeth nibbling the tender skin on her neck. The pants were slid off of her legs. His hands moved them so they were over his knees and he was able to spread them further apart, “Words may not be needed right this moment, ad’ika.”

The feel of his fingers circling her clit was a welcome sensation. A moan left her lips when he slid one into her, “W-words…”

“I know someone who likes words.” Hunter smirked, “Hey, Tech?”

“Hn?”

“Come here for a minute.” The amusement in Hunter’s voice was clear. Once Tech was there, Hunter smirked once again, “Care to show our cyare how it’s done?”

A deep growl left his chest, “Certainly.”

He pulled the goggles off of his face and moved down to latch onto her clit. Hunter moved her so he could take her mouth in a passionate kiss when she cried out. Oxygen was needed and he pulled away long enough to observe her reactions and body language.

“Too much?”

“Yes…”

They both paused, “Should we stop?”

“Please no! D-Don’t stop!” 

Tech continued, using his hands along with his mouth. Hunter crooned against her neck and grabbed hold of her wrist so she wouldn’t disturb Tech’s performance. 

Hunter sensed an increase in her anxiety. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, “You going to come already, ad’ika?”

“I… I…”

“It’s alright, go ahead. We’ve got you.”

She came hard, legs shaking with a loud cry. Tech continued his ministrations until she twitched away from him. It felt safe in Hunter’s arms with Tech’s hands rubbing her inner thighs. The dreamlike state she was in seemed to last a while. When her eyes opened, she was on her back with Hunter over top of her, nipping at her neck. Tech was back at the panel.

Hunter merely chuckled softly against her skin, "Now, you still want this?"

She nodded and he pulled himself out of his pants. He made sure to move slowly, as to not frighten her in any way. His eyes held hers the entire time he pushed into her, searching for any sign that she was in pain or uncomfortable When her body tensed, Hunter paused.

"Are you alright?"

"H-hurts a bit… It… It hurts a lot."

Hunter caught her face in his palm and looked into her eyes again, "Slow deep breath in."

He took in a deep breath and she slowly did the same though her breath was a bit more shaky than his. Once they both inhaled deep, Hunter spoke again.

"Exhale slowly…"

She mimicked him in exhaling, feeling her body starting to relax. He pushed in deeper and she cried out from the pain.

"Deep breath in, again." She took a deep breath along with him again, his hand gently massaged her lower belly, "and out. Keep doing that, cyare."

The deep breathing helped and once he was fully sheathed inside her, he stilled his movements in order for her to grow used to the feeling.

"Good girl." His thumb stroked her cheek, his body settling over hers, "You're doing so good."

Several moments passed and her eyes slid closed, "I want to try moving now…"

It was obvious she was embarrassed and unsure of what to say during such a moment. Hunter simply nodded, slowly rolling his hips against hers, "No more pain?"

"No more pain." 

He pulled back then pushed back in and earned a loud moan from her. Having someone so vocal and sensitive, Hunter was going to have to make himself last.

She buried her face in his neck, reaching up to pull his headband off. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, making him smile and whisper praises in her ear.

"You're doing so good for me. How does it feel? To be loved by four of us? The other three watching and patiently waiting for their turn to take you?" He received a moan in response to his question, "Perhaps you will be able to take two of us at a time later?"

"C-Can we try now?"

"Are you sure you're ready for something so extreme?"

They were her mates, of course she was ready for them.

"Just go slow… And I will be fine."

Hunter looked into her eyes, "If you are uncomfortable at any time, we will stop. You just tell us."

She nodded.

He seemed to be having a silent conversation with his brothers for a few moments. Then she felt another pair of hands on her back.

"Mesh'la." It was Crosshair, "If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, speak up."

"I will. I promise." 

Crosshair put one hand on her hip, his other arm wrapped around her cheat, the palm of his hand cupping her cheek. The hand on her hip reached down, once Hunter pulled out for a quick moment, to collect some of her juices and gently started working her other hole. 

A moan left her lips and Crosshair chuckled, his lips against her ear, "Such pretty noises you are making, Mesh'la."

A blush touched her cheeks and her eyes slid shut when he began inserting another finger as Hunter entered her once again from the front. She knew she should feel nervous but she could not bring herself to be fearful of her mates, her protectors.

"Cabur…" She whined.

'Protector…'

Hunter and Crosshair both smirked, Hunter whispering in her other ear, "That works, Ad'ika."

Crosshair positioned himself, "We will go slow at first. If you feel uncomfortable, tell us."

She nodded, gasping when he entered her from behind very slowly. There wasn't pain but it felt different. Crosshair cupped her breasts from behind and Hunter held the sides of her face, looking deeply into her eyes. He was looking for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he saw none, he began to move, Crosshair following his lead. They took their time until they knew she was sure she wanted to continue.

Hunter latched onto her neck, making her cry out. Her hand reached up and she placed it on the back of his head, holding him closer to her. Her other hand reached out as she was unsure what to do with it. When she felt a bigger hand take it, she knew Wrecker had come to her side. She cupped his cheek, feeling him moving his lips to kiss her palm and fingers. 

Ocean wondered if Tech would join them as well until she looked up behind Hunter to the computer panel where he sat, Helmet positioned towards them. 

Of course he was recording this. How could she expect him to do anything else. 

Her hand moved down Wrecker's chest to the zipper on his pants, hurriedly trying to pull him out. She could tell it wasn't his intention at first, he was content with her fingers on his lips. It had been so long since he had last been with someone, he knew he would not last long but he couldn't even bring himself to care. Her eyes looked at him and he was surprisingly quiet when he spoke.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes…"

Hunter continued to suck marks into the skin on her neck and shoulder as Crosshair moved to do the same thing. Her hand started stroking Wrecker rather clumsily until he gently began silently instructing her on how to move.

Ocean looked up to Tech and she reached out to him with a pleading expression on her face. These four were her mates and this was her first time, she wanted him in on this moment as well.

Tech slowly moved so he was on the bunk on her other side. She was quick to pull him out just as she had Wrecker and began stroking him too. Her eyes closed, she was in pure bliss. She wasn't sure how long she was entranced in the feeling of the four of them. When she came, she felt herself screaming but was unable to hear it. She was so lost in the feeling her mates were providing. Hunter came first with a deep growl, his teeth still latched onto her shoulder. His movements stilled for a moment until he managed to kiss her one final time and slowly moved away from her. He sat in front of them, watching.

Crosshair gently pushed her to her front while she held onto his two brothers. Her cheek was against the blanket in front of Hunter. Her cries continued from the change in position. Hunter gently lifted her face and moved her so she could take Tech in her mouth.

"Remember what we said, if you feel uncomfortable…" He repeated 

She gave him a slight nod, sucking on the head and hearing Tech's breath catch in his throat. 

"Kriff!" Wrecker came next as the sight was a bit too much for him. His hand moved hers up so his lips touched the back of it, a silent thank you.

Though she had no idea of what she was doing, she eagerly sucked off Tech. She was careful of her teeth when he moved so he was more in front of her as Crosshair continued to pound into her from behind. His hand stroked up and down her back, the other holding her hip. She came again and his climax snuck up on him. He came silently, closing his eyes. He stayed inside of her for a long moment. When he pulled away from her, he went to grab a warm wet cloth.

Tech's shaking hand softly gripped her hair when his orgasm hit him hard. It was intense and he was not expecting to feel so many emotions for the Jedi. He held her face and moved away from her, stroking her long hair out of her face. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she moved to give Wrecker a kiss as well. Crosshair came back and cleaned her up before Hunter put a blanket over her naked body. She used Wrecker's lap as a pillow and allowed herself to slip into a deep sleep, content.

"Tech." Hunter looked back to his brother's helmet, "Were you actually recording this?"

"I record everything, you know that."

Crosshair chuckled, "For once, I approve of your hobby."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Just make sure no one can access it."

"Way ahead of you." Tech pulled his pants back up and moved to stop the recording, sitting back at the panel as if nothing had even happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never realized they had seen her before ubtil they hear her song.

When Hunter woke up to fingers lightly stroking his hair, the first thing he heard was Ocean humming softly. He snuggled into her bare chest and sighed contentedly. After a few moments, he felt he recognized the tune. He couldn't exactly place where he had heard it before. 

Tech, on the other side of her chest, seemed to be thinking the same thing, "That song… You were the one with 99 when he died…"

"I am…" Ocean gave a sad smile, "He was my dearest friend. He loved making songs with me. All of them were stories."

"So we had seen you before actually meeting you…" Crosshair muttered from where his face was buried against her lower belly.

…

The back of 99's head was on her knees as he gasped. He looked up at the hooded figure in the white robe above him.

"It… Only makes sense… That an angel is here with me… In my final moments." He smiled up at her.

"Don't speak, save your strength. Help is coming."

He closed his eyes for a moment, "Can you sing for me?"

"Of course. Anything in particular?" Tears were blinding her vision but she managed to stay calm.

99 exhaled again, "The last part of the song we came up with."

Ocean cupped his cheeks and smiled with a nod. She began singing softly to him.

"Be still, my son.  
You're home.  
Oh when did you become so cold?  
The blade will keep on descending.  
All you need is to feel my love.  
Search for beauty, find your shore.  
Try to save them all, bleed no more.  
You have such ocean's within.  
In the end,  
I will always love you."

Ocean kissed his head and handed him to his brothers. When she stood, she turned and came face to face with a Kaminoan.

"Why do you weep for them? They are just clones."

Ocean hissed, "They are not just clones! They are people and they deserve to be treated as such! Even the defective clones are worthy to be able to live! I don't understand how you can be so cruel to them!" She stomped away, finally letting the tears fall.

…

"We were to the side of you, standing in the doorway. We ran to him after you stood up and was speaking with the Kaminoan." Hunter blinked, "We never saw your face but we remembered you defending us in the conversation."

"If only I would have gotten there sooner…" She closed her eyes, "No, I can't think like that."

"We were doing janitor work because we were defects and seen as worthless." Wrecker said from his spot behind her, "After the fight, Commander Cody came to us."

Hunter chuckled, "Yeah, he heard about how well we fought during the battle of Kamino and didn't want our training from Skirata to go to waste."

Ocean sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm just glad you all found me."

Hunter nuzzled back against her chest, "We will always find you, Cyare."


End file.
